


Di sireni e scrivanie scomode

by Kuroi_Nezu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi_Nezu/pseuds/Kuroi_Nezu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Violet Ashback si arena su un prompt e non riesce ad avanzare di neanche una parola, la Champagne Company, preoccupata che la scadenza non venga rispettata, le invia come "incoraggiatori" il suo miglior elemento, Vincent Hyke, e l'ultimo arrivato, Steffan Reinerhact. Il lavoro si rivela, però, più complicato del previsto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di sireni e scrivanie scomode

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il [Colla-B-ang](http://bigbangitalia.livejournal.com/73104.html) in collaborazione con [dylan_mx](http://dylan-mx.livejournal.com/), che ha realizzato questa splenderrima [fanart](http://nimga.com/f/jjm0W.png) (oltre ad avermi betato la storia) <3

** Di sireni e scrivanie scomode **

Lo stabile nel suo complesso era più modesto di quanto Steffan si sarebbe aspettato: la Champagne Company era un marchio di qualità, d’altronde, e non c’era da stupirsi se, oltre ad essere famosa in tutto il mondo, fosse conosciuta anche nei pianeti più vicini a Gea, o, perlomeno, in quelli in cui si sapeva leggere.

Date queste premesse era davvero strano trovarsi in un comunissimo ascensore – anzi, forse addirittura un po’ antiquato – invece che in un elevatore d’ultima generazione, com’era singolare percorrere il corridoio senza incappare nei droidi di servizio. Ormai anche sua nonna, che era incredibilmente ancorata alle tradizioni, si era abituata ad averne uno che scorrazzava per casa.

L’ufficio della signora Henrietta Champagne era austera quanto la sua proprietaria: persiane abbassate, una massiccia scrivania in legno, un cestino per la carta, un ventilatore, che molto probabilmente avrebbe dovuto essere portato in un museo, in un angolo. La massiccia figura del capo della Company era costretta in una sedia troppo piccola per le sue dimensioni e, a giudicare dal sudore che le imperlava la fronte e vi appiccicava ciocche di capelli grigi, molto presto il vecchio ventilatore sarebbe stato sostituito con un apparecchio più consono.

L’occhiata che la donna gli scoccò era di difficile interpretazione, ma Steffan Reinerhact era tranquillo: quattro anni nel Fanfiction Active Group erano una base più che solida per un giovane di soli ventisei anni e il suo curriculum non aveva pecche. Un suo conoscente, che lavorava già da un paio d’anni per la Champagne Company, lo aveva rassicurato sul fatto che, con le sue credenziali, non avrebbe avuto difficoltà a trovare impiego lì dentro. Questo però non significava che la signora Champagne gli avrebbe evitato un controllo rigido e approfondito.

< Quattro anni nel FAG… di certo è un ottimo inizio, ma Lei crede di esser pronto a lavorare per la nostra compagnia? Ci sono delle differenze sostanziali tra noi e i suoi vecchi datori di lavoro.>

Steffan ne era al corrente. La FAG era composta unicamente da scrittori maschi e questo, in genere, facilitava non poco il lavoro dei cosiddetti “incoraggiatori”: c’erano i blocchi dello scrittore, ma privi di crisi di nervi, pianti isterici e scene madri. Solitamente bastava un poco di conforto, una pizza in compagnia, una chiacchierata sul plot della storia, per individuare i punti deboli e i personaggi poco riusciti, e in breve tempo il problema era risolto.

Ovviamente c’erano stati dei casi particolarmente complessi anche nel FAG, ma ciò che lì capitava raramente, nella Champagne era quasi la norma. Il problema erano gli scrittori e le scrittrici, tutti abbastanza particolari: bastava notare che circa due terzi di essi erano stati precedentemente in cura presso psicologi o psichiatri, con storie di terapie anche lunghe. Questo significava guai, guai grandi come una casa.

Il giovane sapeva a cosa stava andando incontro, ma se voleva uscire dal piccolo ambiente provinciale del FAG non aveva altra scelta: praticamente tutte le compagnie di scrittura dovevano fare i conti con scrittori problematici e Steffan avrebbe fatto bene ad abituarsi in fretta. D’altronde aveva una preparazione impeccabile proprio per affrontare casi estremi come quelli che la Champagne teneva in serbo per lui.

Il colloquio con la signora Champagne non andò avanti per molto, un po’ per il caldo che asfissiava la vecchia e un po’ perché Reinerhact sapeva come presentarsi. Alla fine Henrietta si passò una mano sulla fronte sudata e borbottò: < Direi che può bastare. Quando scende passi in segreteria, Le daranno tutte le carte necessarie. Domani venga qui alle nove in punto, Le presenterò il suo nuovo collega.>.

Bastò quell’ultima parola a far crescere nel ragazzo una leggera ansia: al FAG si lavorava da soli, perché i casi non erano mai troppo complicati e non riusciva proprio a immaginarsi come sarebbe stato lavorare in coppia. La donna incrociò il suo sguardo e dovette capire al volo i suoi dubbi perché sorrise – il primo sorriso da quando Steffan era entrato in quella stanza.

< Non si preoccupi, signor Reinerhact. Il signor Hyke è uno dei nostri elementi migliori, sono sicura che Le piacerà.>

*

Il giorno dopo fu una tortura alzarsi dal letto; aveva riletto le carte del suo contratto fino a saperle quasi a memoria, il regolamento interno della Company era breve, ma intenso, eppure era bastata un’oretta scarsa per imprimerselo nel cervello. Si sentiva pronto per cominciare, ma qualcosa inevitabilmente lo tratteneva.

Forse era paura dell’ignoto, forse ansia per il timore di deludere le aspettative del suo nuovo collega, o forse entrambe le cose. Il fatto era che con tutti quei pensieri che gli affollavano la mente, Steffan non aveva chiuso occhio per buona parte della notte e, al suo risveglio, il letto non gli era mai parso così invitante.

Ma si alzò ugualmente, continuando a ripetersi che avrebbe avuto modo di recuperare il sonno perduto – una balla colossale, aveva imparato secoli prima che ogni lasciata è persa. Cole, il suo droide di servizio, lo accolse con la sua voce così meccanica, eppure così familiare, e con un’abbondante colazione.

Leggermente rinfrancato, il ragazzo si decise ad affrontare quello che lo aspettava nell’ufficio della signora Champagne, rendendosi conto che, qualsiasi errore avesse commesso, era troppo tardi per rimediare e del tutto inutile piangersi addosso.

Se la stanza il giorno prima era parsa piccola, quella mattina sembrava essersi rimpicciolita ulteriormente; accanto alla scrivania stava un uomo che, in quanto a dimensioni, non aveva nulla da invidiare a Henrietta Champagne: alto, ben piazzato e dall’aria decisamente solida. Probabilmente era una di quelle persone che non poteva prendere l’ascensore senza sbattere la testa sul soffitto.

< Signor Reinerhact, ben arrivato. Questo è il suo collega, il signor Vincent Hyke.>

Quando quell’enorme uomo di colore si girò verso di lui, Steffan registrò poche, basilari informazioni: il cranio lucido, gli occhi neri che parevano scavare nell’anima di chi gli stava davanti, il sorriso smagliante e un po’ ironico sotto i corti baffi e la folta barba che ricopriva il mento e parte delle guance. All’orecchio destro il ragazzo vide scintillare un orecchino mentre i due si stringevano le mani con vigore.

Ma non era l’aspetto in sé che catturò l’attenzione del giovane, quanto lo sguardo che il suo collega gli stava lanciando: era, stranamente, rassicurante. Gli bastò quello per capire che non avrebbero avuto problemi a collaborare.

< Molto bene. Il signor Hyke ti illustrerà il caso che vi è stato affidato. E’ particolarmente importante per noi che vada a buon fine, mi sono spiegata?>

*

L’organizzazione della Champagne Company era, in effetti, assai più complicata di quella del FAG, nonostante la struttura di base fosse la stessa: scrittori e scrittrici che volevano mantenere l’anonimato assoluto producevano per conto della compagnia, la quale si preoccupava di correggere le bozze, mantenere il segreto sull’identità degli scrittori e garantire una serie di figure di sostegno che aiutassero i loro scrittori a superare i momenti difficili, le cadute d’ispirazione e quant’altro. Steffan e Vincent facevano parte di quest’ultimo gruppo, detto degli “incoraggiatori”.

Ma al contrario del FAG, in cui ogni scrittore era libero di trattare l’argomento che preferiva, senza vincoli d’alcun genere, la Champagne aveva attivato una seconda tipologia di contratto con gli scrittori: il prompting. Era riservato a quegli autori che amavano le sfide e che, se non avevano una scadenza ben precisa e i fucili puntati contro, non scrivevano neanche due parole. La scrittrice di cui si sarebbero dovuti occupare loro due si era arenata proprio su un prompt, cosa assai strana perché, a quanto sembrava, era una delle autrici di punta della compagnia.

< Sei molto fortunato, Steff: Violet Ashback è una delle nostre scrittrici migliori, una gran donna. Incontrarla il tuo primo giorno di lavoro è proprio un bel colpo.>

< Che opere ha scritto?>

Con il fatto che si doveva mantenere segreta l’identità degli autori, nessuno sapeva chi scriveva cosa all’infuori della casa di produzione; era una precauzione necessaria dopo un paio di episodi di stalking pesante e un’infinita serie di querele. Non si riusciva a capire se fossero più terrificanti gli haters o i fan, ma dopo quegli eventi, accaduti almeno una ventina d’anni prima, si era deciso di dare un taglio a quella brutta storia.

Certo uno scrittore si poteva “identificare” per lo stile, ma non c’era modo alcuno di risalire alla sua vera identità.

< Hai presente “Gay Unicorns’ Galaxy”? Nel 2335 ha battuto il record di vendite, siamo riusciti a venderne delle copie addirittura in alcuni pianeti del Distretto K. Anche “Sepias can walk” e “Amore robotico” hanno venduto molto bene. E’ una scrittrice particolare, si è cimentata sempre in generi diversi e sempre con un gran risultato. Mrs Champagne era al settimo cielo quando lei ha accettato il prompt.>

< Di che prompt si tratta?>

Dopo essere scesi nel garage sotterraneo, erano finalmente arrivati alla macchina. Steffan inarcò un sopracciglio, perplesso: si era aspettato una vecchia carcassa degli anni 2000 e invece il veicolo pareva addirittura recente. Da non crederci. Almeno finché non vi salirono.

< Seriamente… neanche il robot-guida?>

Vincent sorrise mettendo in bella mostra i suoi denti candidi e mise in moto.

< Come avrai notato, mrs Champagne ama le vecchie maniere. Il pilota automatico è qualcosa che non riesce proprio a digerire.>

Era da almeno una quarantina d’anni che i robot-guida avevano presto piede sul loro pianeta: i maggiorenni erano ugualmente costretti a sostenere un esame, in modo da essere in grado di intervenire se il pilota automatico si fosse guastato, ma erano casi più unici che rari.

< Uff, mi toccherà riprendere in mano il manuale…> commentò il giovane stravaccandosi sul sedile e allacciandosi la cintura.

Se possibile i denti del suo collega parvero diventare ancora più bianchi.

< Non credo proprio, piccoletto. Finché ci sarò io non poserai neanche un dito su questo volante.>

Steffan sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo: a quanto pareva essere grandi e grossi faceva venire un po’ di complessi di superiorità.

< Allora, questo prompt?>

< Come ti ho appena detto, Henrietta Champagne è ancorata al passato. Lo ha particolarmente a cuore. Quest’anno si celebrano gli 500 anni dalla pubblicazione della fiaba “La sirenetta” di Hans Christian Andersen.>

< Quello delle storie che finivano male?>

< Esattamente. Sono previste delle uscite legate a questo festeggiamento, film, mostre e cose simili e mrs Champagne ci teneva particolarmente sia a cavalcare la cresta dell’onda sia a dare un tributo ad uno scrittore così importante. Il prompt consiste, molto genericamente, in una storia con sireni.>

< Sireni? Maschi?>

< Sì. Almeno uno dei personaggi dev’essere un sireno. Non avrebbe dovuto essere un lavoro problematico. Certo, temi così ampi lasciano molta libertà agli autori e chi non sa autoregolarsi finisce per combinare un disastro, ma la Ashback non ha mai avuto di questi problemi, fino ad ora almeno. E’ una in gamba.>

< Ma si è terribilmente arenata.>

< Ha preso l’incarico un mese e mezzo fa e da allora non ha scritto una parola. Non che non ci abbia provato, da quanto dice lei, ma la scadenza è tra un mese esatto e il limite minimo della storia sono 50.000 parole per poter accedere alla pubblicazione. Sarebbe meglio darsi una mossa o l’affare rischia di non andare in porto.>

Sfrecciarono per la superstrada per un’altra decina di minuti, Vincent fischiettava la canzone che passava in radio e tamburellava con le dita sul volante. Steffan lo studiò con la coda nell’occhio, dato che il panorama era piuttosto monotono e poco interessante: vari livelli di superstrada, macchine, macchine e ancora macchine, un bel sole splendente in cielo e le svettanti figure di grattacieli e palazzi vari, prevalentemente in vetro.

Finalmente imboccarono una strada secondaria, dove al grigio delle macchine si sostituivano dei campi coltivati e delle villette all’antica. Fu davanti ad una di queste che Vincent parcheggiò la macchina.

< Siamo arrivati.>

Un ragazzo con un ciuffo di capelli castani che gli ricadeva sugli occhi aprì la porta; indossava una tenuta nera elegante e li salutò con un accenno di inchino.

< Il signor Hyke? La signorina Ashback La stava aspettando.>

La casa era molto più spaziosa di quanto non si potesse immaginare, un misto di enormi vetrate e scale. La luce era fortissima, tanto che l’abito nero del maggiordomo sembrava assolutamente fuori luogo. I passi dei tre riecheggiarono nel silenzio dell’atrio.

< Un posticino tranquillo, signor..?>

< Kym. A dire il vero, il silenzio è un’eccezione in questa casa. La signorina Ashback sta passando un momento molto difficile e ha voluto mandare via tutti gli altri occupanti. Siamo rimasti solo io e Ra, il cuoco.>

Che buona parte dei domestici fosse stata congedata si poteva intuire dalle condizioni delle aiuole che si vedevano attraverso le grandi finestre del secondo piano e da altri piccoli indizi sparsi qua e là, ma quando entrarono nello studio della scrittrice tutte quelle inezie scomparvero a confronto con il disordine esistenziale che dominava la stanza. Fogli sparsi ovunque, penne, pennarelli e matite riversi sul pavimento, bozze accartocciate e lanciate malamente verso il cestino già colmo fino all’orlo.

Violet Ashback, in jeans e t-shirt bianca, era piegata in due su un tavolo ricoperto di trucioli di matita e macchie d’inchiostro. Alla sua sinistra, una risma di fogli, intonsi. Davanti a lei l’ultimo modello di pc, lustro come se fosse appena stato scartato dalla confezione. A pochi centimetri dal bordo stava una matita spezzata in due.

Quando il trio entrò, la testa della ragazza si alzò di scatto, i capelli a caschetto che ondeggiavano ad ogni minimo movimento: il suo volto era pallido e sotto gli occhi stavano in bella mostra delle profonde occhiaie. In condizioni normali sarebbe stata una bella ragazza, ma al momento era più simile ad un cadavere animato.

< Vincent…>

L’uomo di colore sorrise, ma, e Steff riuscì a coglierlo senza problemi, dietro ai suoi occhi allegri si celava una gran preoccupazione. Prese posto sull’altro lato del tavolo, senza attendere un invito; accavallò le gambe, si puntellò con un gomito e scrutò la ragazza con attenzione.

< Violet. Non sei certo nelle condizioni migliori.>

< Sono stata peggio. – ribatté lei, ma era ben difficile crederle. – Questo qui chi sarebbe?>

Reinerhact ci mise una manciata di secondi prima di rendersi conto che stava chiedendo di lui, ma Vincent lo anticipò comunque nelle presentazioni.

< Questo bel biondino qui è Steffan Reinerhact, il mio nuovo partner.>

Non sapeva spiegarsi il motivo, ma quell’appellativo gli suonava particolarmente bene. Prese posto accanto a Hyke e sorrise alla ragazza che lo osservava con un sopracciglio sollevato.

< Partner? Da quand’è che lavori in coppia?>

< Da oggi, ad essere sincero. Ma parliamo di te, Violet. Del tuo lavoro.>

Il cambio d’argomento non parve piacerle particolarmente, perché i suoi occhi, da amichevoli che erano, divennero immediatamente duri, inflessibili.

< Non c’è molto da dire. Sono a zero, sotto tutti i punti di vista. Non ho personaggi, non ho trama, non ho uno straccio di idea. Io… io…>

Steffan aveva sentito parlare di attacchi isterici da parte di alcune scrittrici, ma non pensava che avrebbe assistito ad un caso simile già al suo primo giorno di lavoro. Vincent sembrò intuire il pericolo al volo, perché si voltò verso il maggiordomo che era rimasto in attesa dietro di loro.

< Fai un salto in cucina, per favore. Portaci qualcosa che abbia molto, ma molto cioccolato. Intesi?>

Kym annuì e si allontanò senza perdere tempo, mentre Vincent si alzava e andava ad appoggiare una mano rassicurante sulla spalla della ragazza.

< Non c’è bisogno di farsi prendere dal panico, Violet. Abbiamo tutto il tempo che ci serve, possiamo lavorarci assieme.>

Ashback scosse il capo, ma non rifiutò comunque quel contatto.

< Non abbiamo più tempo, Vincent. Sono stata una stupida, non avrei dovuto accettare il prompt. E’ tutta colpa mia…>

*

Anche se le cose non era cominciate per il meglio, davanti ad una coppa gelato alla stracciatella e cioccolato era inevitabile che si andasse verso un miglioramento. Una cosa era certa, l’esperienza di Steffan al FAG era decisamente poco utile: non si era mai trovato in situazioni così disperate da dover, come si soleva dire, “ricreare un ambiente positivo per la scrittura”. Era tutta roba che aveva imparato a scuola e che aveva archiviato in un angolo della sua memoria, senza aver più modo di metterla in pratica. Vincent, invece, pareva averci a che fare ogni santo giorno.

Svuotarono il cestino, sistemarono il pavimento, ripulirono il tavolo con l’aiuto di Kym, a cui, fino a quel momento, era stato proibito dalla sua padrona di toccare anche un solo foglio. Per combattere il caldo incessante, l’uomo di colore fece portare nello studio un ventilatore decisamente più recente e funzionale di quello che aveva la signora Champagne nel suo studio.

Computer e fogli bianchi furono spostati sulla scrivania, perché – come Vincent amava ripetere – “ogni mobile ha la sua dannatissima funzione e nessuno vuole che la scrivania s’ingelosisca del tavolo”, frase che Steff riteneva abbastanza stupida, ma aveva preferito non commentare.

Ma, qualsiasi sforzo facessero per migliorare l’habitat, la storia era ferma a 0 parole e l’ispirazione rasentava il suolo. Quel giorno combinarono molto poco, impegnati più che altro a confortare la poveretta che si scervellava con tutte le sue forze per cavar fuori un ragno dal buco. Di certo non si poteva dire che non s’impegnasse.

< Per la stesura della tabella di marcia come ci organizziamo?>

Stavano tornando alla Company dopo il secondo giorno di tentativi infruttuosi e false speranze e Steffan non faceva che chiedersi dove stessero sbagliando. Trovavano idee interessanti, le analizzavano assieme, ma Violet non riusciva a scriverci nulla a riguardo: i fogli accartocciati si accumulavano dentro il cestino senza che niente cambiasse veramente.

Aveva bisogno di un minimo di ordine, di un piano preciso, scadenze e obiettivi a cui fare riferimento, eppure lo sguardo interrogativo che gli rivolse Vincent gli fece capire al volo che non avrebbe avuto niente di tutto ciò.

< Che tabella di marcia, Steff?>

< Il piano di lavoro, le date di scadenza interne, i …>

L’uomo mascherò il suo smagliante sorriso dietro uno sbadiglio.

< Non credo che progetteremo niente di tutto ciò, piccolo.>

< Cosa? Ma… è la procedura. Non si può lavorare senza un minimo di organizzazione.>

< In linea di principio hai ragione, ma vedi… con i nostri scrittori funziona diversamente. Avere delle scadenze li spinge solo a sentirsi più in colpa quando non le rispettano, ovvero sempre; hanno delle modalità di lavoro completamente diverse, possono stare fermi per mesi e scriverti centomila parole in tre giorni. Al momento Violet non ha bisogno di sentirsi ancora di più sotto pressione.>

Il sedile sotto di lui non gli era mai parso così scomodo; Steffan cercò di non agitarsi troppo, eppure più rifletteva sulle parole del suo collega e più si convinceva che aveva ragione, ma più si convinceva e più si sentiva in graticola. Non era Violet ad aver bisogno di scadenze, era lui. Era abituato a lavorare per tappe ben precise, agire in maniera così caotica e disorganizzata lo metteva a disagio.

Fu con grande sofferenza che si presentò davanti alla Company nei giorni successivi, per andare con l’auto di servizio fino alla villetta e l’umore della scrittrice non era il solo a rasentare livelli di depressione cosmica.

< Non ci riesco! Io… io odio l’acqua! Odio i pesci! E odio ancora di più queste stupide sirene!>

Era il quarto giorno di lavoro e Violet era all’apice dello sclero, così come Steff, che si prese la testa fra le mani e pregò il cielo di fulminarlo all’istante perché – per rimanere in tema – non sapeva più che pesci pigliare.

Le aveva suggerito di visionare del materiale sul tema, in modo che potesse trarne qualche spunto, un po’ di ispirazione, ma lei si era impuntata come una capra e si era categoricamente rifiutata di collaborare.

Vincent, allora, aveva fatto apparire dal nulla – a quanto pareva la sua giacca aveva molte più tasche di quante si potessero vedere – il meraviglioso “Writer’s Block Scheme”, nel tentativo di risalire alla causa di tutti i mali, ma non aveva dato l’effetto sperato.

< Che personaggi hai?>

< Un ragazzo del porto, un vecchio, il capitano di una nave e… un sireno.>

< Hai una trama.>

< Ho degli abbozzi.>

< Dov’è il problema?>

< C’è qualcosa nel setting che mi lascia perplessa… e… insomma, il sireno… Cristo, che senso ha metterci un sireno in questo casino?>

Il mal di testa sembrava non conoscere confini di sorta. Quando se ne andarono dalla villetta, Violet almeno non sembrava incline a distruggere tutti i mobili che avrebbero avuto la sfortuna di trovarsi sul suo cammino, mentre Steffan voleva solo gettarsi a letto e agonizzare.

< Non ho mai avuto così tanti problemi a far scrivere una persona… cos’è che non va in quel sireno, che la sconvolge così tanto?>

< Ho come l’impressione che ci sia qualcosa che non vuole dirci. – replicò Vincent, tamburellando le dita sul volante – Domani faremo in modo di scoprirlo.>

*

Il quinto giorno, Kym aprì loro la porta con aria circospetta; era più pallido del solito e teso come una corda di violino. Li fissò per un istante come se non li avesse riconosciuti, poi scosse un attimo la testa e li fece entrare.

< Che succede, Kym?> fece allegramente Vincent, battendogli una mano sulla spalla.

< Non potete immaginare… una notte d’inferno. La signorina Ashback ha toccato il fondo, Ra ha passato tutta la notte a preparare camomille, io a raccogliere i vetri…>

< Vetri?>

< Oh, sì, ha rotto una lampada da tavolo e un vaso. Ed è già tanto che non abbia scaraventato sedie fuori dalla finestra, o bruciato i suoi schemi e le sue bozze. Non l’ho mai vista così frustrata.>

< Ma stava scrivendo?>

< Ci ha provato, signori, ci ha provato con tutta se stessa, ve lo garantisco. Ma qualcosa la blocca e non riusciamo a capire cosa sia; non sapete quanto sia stato penoso, starle accanto senza poterla aiutare…>

Che fosse scoppiato il finimondo era fin troppo evidente dalle condizioni dello studio, ove l’ambiente positivo era andato a campi. Steffan ricordava di aver visto una simile devastazione solo dopo aver lasciato per un intero pomeriggio i suoi cuginetti da soli e la questione non era finita nel migliore dei modi, all’epoca.

Ciò che più lo preoccupava era che della scrittrice non c’era neanche l’ombra.

Lui e Vincent si misero a recuperare i fogli sparsi per il pavimento, cercando di ricomporre un poco la situazione, mentre Kym andava a chiamare Violet, che probabilmente aveva cercato conforto in camera sua.

< Il problema pare molto più spinoso di quanto avessimo ipotizzato…> borbottò il ragazzo, guardando verso la porta per evitare di farsi sentire dalla scrittrice. L’ultima cosa che le serviva in quel momento era l’ennesimo colpo alla propria autostima.

All’improvviso il rombo di un motore gli fece alzare di scatto la testa: un’idea gli attraversò il cervello, rapida come un lampo e prima di rendersi conto di cosa stava facendo cercò di raggiungere la finestra. Cercò, perché nella foga di affacciarsi si dimenticò di una serie di piccoli particolari, tipo la presenza di una scrivania e di un’altra persona nella stanza.

Si ribaltò in avanti con una mossa poco aggraziata e tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu osservare sconsolato la macchina di Violet Ashback che sfrecciava a tutta birra fuori dal garage, lungo la strada fino a svoltare a destra e scomparire dalla sua visuale.

< Dannazione!>

< Non vorrei sembrarti all’antica, piccolo, ma temo tu stia accelerando troppo i tempi. In fondo ci conosciamo da neanche una settimana…>

Steffan si congelò sul posto quando si rese conto che la scrivania non era la sola cosa su cui era inciampato. Anzi, per l’esattezza lui la scrivania non l’aveva neanche mai sfiorata. Trovò la forza di guardare in basso e si trovò a pochi centimetri dal naso di Vincent, che stava lottando con tutte le sue forze per non scoppiargli a ridere in faccia.

Per prima cosa sentì la gola diventargli secca, poi una vampata di calore che gli inondava il collo e il volto, fino alla punta delle orecchie. Poi pensò che avrebbe preferito seppellirsi in quel preciso istante. In fine gli tornò in mente che la loro preziosissima scrittrice aveva preso il volo e che loro stavano perdendo tempo prezioso.

< S-stupido! E’ scappata, dobbiamo correre o non la troveremo più.> sibilò scocciato e provò a sollevarsi di scatto, ma qualcosa – o per meglio dire, qualcuno – lo bloccò.

< Non c’è fretta, Steff.>

Il ragazzo lo guardò come se avesse appena mangiato uno scoiattolo vivo passandolo per una prelibatezza locale.

< Che diamine stai dicendo? Se ne è andata, maledizione…>

< Non andrà lontano.>

Reinerhact non sapeva se fosse più frustrante essere spiaccicato contro una persona sopra una scrivania o avere a che fare con qualcuno che sembrava non capire minimamente la gravità della situazione.

Forse il problema erano i due elementi sommati, perché più tempo passava e più Steffan si sentiva a disagio in quella posizione. Grazie al cielo, l’arrivo di Kym, accompagnato da un giovane dai lunghi capelli neri, gli permise di rimettersi in piedi.

< La signorina Ashback… la signorina Ashback è sparita.> annunciò trafelato, come se avesse corso per tutta la casa – il che probabilmente era davvero accaduto.

< Sì, l’abbiamo vista sgommare a tutta birra per la strada. – replicò Vincent senza battere ciglio – Ma niente panico, la recupereremo.>

Con quel tono sicuro che aveva, Steffan gli avrebbe anche creduto, se non fosse che aveva leggermente omesso il come. Ma l’uomo di colore ignorò lo sguardo accusatore del suo collega e si voltò verso il giovane dai capelli lunghi – che non poteva che essere Ra, il cuoco.

< Torneremo tra cinque ore al massimo. Per quando saremo qui ho bisogno che sia pronto un bel pranzo equilibrato, d’accordo? Leggero e nutriente, è fondamentale per lei.>

Lasciarono la casa con molta più tranquillità di quanto il ragazzo ritenesse necessaria. Salirono in auto, si allacciarono le cinture e si guardarono.

< Allora?>

< Allora cosa?>

< Qual è il piano geniale per recuperarla? Visto che ce la siamo presa così comoda, voglio sperare che tu abbia una strategia, qualche asso nella manica.>

Vincent sbuffò divertito e mise in moto. Si frugò un attimo nella tasca della giacca e tirò fuori un piccolo apparecchio elettronico.

< Avevo previsto il pericolo di una fuga, visto com’era messa male nei giorni scorsi, quindi mi sono premurato di attaccare un rilevatore di posizione nella sua vettura. Una piccola precauzione che può risparmiarti molte notti insonni e molti guai.>

Steffan non sapeva seriamente se abbracciarlo o picchiarlo con tutte le sue forze: non erano metodi che approvava, quelli, ma sapeva che, con alcuni soggetti particolari, le compagnie dovevano premunirsi di non perdere gli scrittori per strada e averli sempre sotto controllo. Per quanto eticamente scorretto, in quel frangente poteva anche accettarlo.

< E se dovesse scendere dalla sua auto?>

< Allora metteremo in pratica le nostre abilità investigative, ma non sopravvalutare Violet. Sarà pure un’ottima scrittrice, ma come praticità è una frana, dubito che passerebbe inosservata ovunque decidesse di andare.>

*

Vincent aveva colpito nel segno solo a metà: trovarono la macchina della ragazza in un parcheggio sopraelevato di una città ad un paio d’ore di viaggio, ma di lei neanche l’ombra. Steffan si passò una mano tra i capelli, cercando di non disperarsi troppo.

< Bé… mettiamola così. Se non riusciamo a farle scrivere niente, possiamo semplicemente chiudere gli occhi e far finta che non sia mai successo niente, no? Sì, ogni lasciata è persa, ma almeno non ci abbiamo rimesso.>

< Vorrei fosse così semplice.> replicò in tono piatto l’uomo di colore, guardandosi attorno con attenzione.

< Che intendi dire?>

< Che in realtà è già tutto pagato. Campagna pubblicitaria, contatti con gli altri distretti, accordi con le rivendite…>

< Stai scherzando, spero?>

Non era nella sua natura, ma in quel momento avrebbe preso volentieri a pugni qualcosa. O qualcuno. Vincent era un volontario perfetto per l’occasione, ma il pensiero che le avrebbe più prese che date lo trattenne.

< Perché diamine è successo?!>

< Violet era una sicurezza, per noi. Non ci ha mai lasciato a terra, neanche quando la situazione pareva irrecuperabile. Mrs Champagne si fida completamente di lei.>

< Tant’è vero che ci sta lasciando con il culo per terra! Lei questo lo sa? Perché non gliel’hai detto?>

< Non aveva bisogno di altra pressione. Non so se l’hai notato, ma non è che stia così bene al momento.>

< Forse se l’avesse saputo non sarebbe fuggita e noi ci saremmo risparmiati questa farsa!>

Si fissarono in silenzio per una manciata di secondi, con Steffan che sembrava prossimo all’omicidio e Vincent che aveva stampata in viso un’espressione assolutamente indecifrabile. Dopo quel che parve loro un millennio, l’uomo scosse la testa.

< Ok, recuperiamo la calma. Non è morto nessuno.>

< Per ora. Che si fa?>

< Tu lascia fare a me. So come muovermi in questi casi.>

Poco rassicurato dalle sue parole, il ragazzo seguì il collega verso l’uscita del parcheggio. C’era un vecchietto seduto sui gradini di una scala d’emergenza, che si accarezzava la lunga barba bianca.

Il moro gli si avvicinò sorridendo con aria accattivante.

< Buon uomo, non è che per caso avete visto la proprietaria di questa vettura?>

< Sì, signore.>

< E… sapreste gentilmente indicarci da che parte è andata?>

Il vecchio sorrise, mettendo in bella mostra una serie di denti ingialliti. Vincent sbuffò divertito, riconoscendo il gioco. Mise mano al portafoglio e porse all’anziano una decina di corone.

< Laggiù, al locale all’angolo.>

< Gentilissimo.>

*

Il locale portava sopra il portone l’insegna “Whiskey, butter ‘n’ cake”, ma, dall’odore che proveniva dai suoi avventori, l’unica consumazione certa era la prima.

< Ricordati, tieni un basso profilo. Non vogliamo che il mondo scopra questa storia, ok?>

Steffan annuì ed entrò con l’aria più tranquilla che potesse mantenere in quel momento; il locale era riempito da una sottile nebbiolina di fumo, l’odore dei sigari elettronici e dell’alcool era talmente forte che dovette trattenersi dal fare marcia indietro e tornare in strada.

In fondo alla sala, su un palco alquanto malridotto, si esibiva una band country, ma un po’ per il fumo e un po’ per l’abbigliamento dei suoi componenti, il ragazzo non riuscì a capire se erano esseri umani in carne ed ossa o droidi.

Vincent gli diede un colpetto sulla spalla e indicò un punto appena sotto il palco: Violet era lì, in compagnia di una pinta di liquido rosa scuro e di un enorme muffin al cioccolato.

< Fa andare avanti me, tu dai troppo nell’occhio.> Reinerhact dovette alzarsi in punta di piedi per parlare all’orecchio del suo collega, ma la musica troppo alta impediva di fare altrimenti.

Si avvicinò all’obiettivo con fare casuale, dribblando gli energumeni che incrociava e i tavoli ingombri di bottiglie. Era a tre metri da lei quando qualcuno al banco fece cadere un bicchiere: un rumore di vetri infranti che in qualche modo sovrastò la musica, probabilmente grazie alla serie di bestemmie che ne seguirono.

Violet alzò gli occhi e Steffan capì che non gli restava che correre.

Non avrebbe mai pensato che la ragazza fosse così veloce e faticò a starle dietro mentre si allontanava in tutta fretta dal suo tavolo, si mischiava in un capannello di persone lì affianco e sgusciava dall’uscita secondaria.

Ma una volta uscita in strada non riuscì ad allontanarsi per più di una decina di metri; la raggiunse con poche falcate, le passò una mano sulle spalle e la placcò con forza. Lo sguardo che gli lanciò era pura rabbia, frustrazione, ma niente di personale: non lo odiava per averle impedito la fuga, odiava se stessa per aver provato a fuggire.

< Violet. Violet! Calmati. Che ti succede?>

Lei lo guardò con uno sguardo indecifrabile, ma Steff poteva vedere la sua rabbia sfumare in fretta.

Vincent li raggiunse a sua volta, il viso, generalmente imperturbabile, segnato dalla preoccupazione. Il ragazzo annuì, mentre Violet fissava il terreno come se volesse esserne inghiottita in quel preciso istante. Grazie al cielo, niente di questo accadde.

Dopo un cenno d’attesa, si mossero con gran calma verso le macchine.

*

Visto che gli era preclusa la guida, Steffan era riuscito a convincere il collega a farlo andare in macchina con Violet, con la mano ferma del robot-guida a portarli a casa sani e salvi. Ora, seduto sul sedile posteriore con accanto la ragazza, si domandava come affrontare la questione.

Sapeva che aveva avuto una storia abbastanza travagliata in passato, Vincent gli aveva passato la sua cartella, per cui poteva capire come la fuga fosse in parte giustificata e in parte no: quelle persone spesso agivano per impellenza, non razionalmente.

Si decise a cominciare il discorso, ma prima che potesse aprire bocca, però, fu la scrittrice a prendere la parola.

< Io… temo di aver commesso un terribile sbaglio.>

Sembrava stranamente calma, molto più di quanto Reinerhact non si fosse aspettato. Aveva la schiena appoggiata al sedile e un po’ si fissava le dita e un po’ guardava fuori dal finestrino.

< Perché?>

< Ho sempre odiato l’acqua, da quando ero piccola. Di solito ai bambini piace andare in spiaggia, si divertono… a me dava fastidio, un gran fastidio. Odiavo la sabbia, l’odore del mare, l’acqua così torbida che non sapevo mai dove stavo mettendo i piedi o cosa potesse esserci sotto di me… Col tempo le cose non sono migliorate. Non ho mai avuto il coraggio di affrontare questo problema e ho sempre evitato di scrivere racconti di mare.>

Steffan rimase un attimo in silenzio, cercando di mettere assieme i pezzi.

< Se è il setting il tuo problema… perché hai accettato il prompt? Potevi lasciarlo a qualcuno che non avesse di questi problemi.>

< Io… volevo farcela. Sono stufa di avere questi stupidi rifiuti, d’altronde una storia è una storia. Però, per quanto ci provassi, qualcosa dentro di me mi bloccava. Detesto ammetterlo, ma temo di aver perso, questa volta. E mrs Champagne ci teneva così tanto…>

Il ragazzo le sorrise, mettendole una mano sulla spalla: aveva un’idea.

< Non si perde finché non si abbandona, Violet, e noi abbiamo ancora del tempo. Possiamo far fronte al problema, ma per farlo ho bisogno che tu ti fidi di me. Ti va di darmi una chance?>

Lei esitò qualche istante prima di rispondere, ma Steff non si agitò: d’altronde avevano davanti un viaggio di ben due ore di macchina, di tempo per parlare ce n’era a sufficienza.

*

Non ricordava di essersi addormentato, ma visto quanto invitante era quel divano, non ne escludeva la possibilità. Specie perché c’era una mano che continuava a scuoterlo leggermente, il che probabilmente era da intendere come un richiamo alla realtà.

Aprì gli occhi, mettendoci diversi secondi prima di rendersi conto che quello non era il suo divano e che il faccione che si trovava davanti era quello del suo collega.

< Vincent? Cos’è successo?>

Il moro gli sorrise, indicandogli con un cenno del capo l’unico punto illuminato della stanza; il ragazzo si puntellò sui gomiti per vedere Violet davanti al PC, le dita che scivolavano sulla tastiera come se avessero le ali.

< Direi che la tua tecnica ha funzionato.> mormorò con un sorriso.

Non era stata una passeggiata recuperare tutto il materiale, ma per sua fortuna sua sorella era una patita dei film e dell’ordine, il che la portava a tenere la sua collezione di pellicole rigorosamente suddivise per genere, anno, autore e via dicendo.

Avevano lavorato un paio d’ore per trovare le storie più adatte, quelle meglio sviluppate, più appassionanti. Era uscito da casa sua con la memoria esterna piena zeppa di sirene, pesci e acqua marina. Sperava che un’indigestione di film a tema avrebbe aiutato e, a quanto pareva, qualcosa era riuscito ad ottenere. Anche se probabilmente era stato altro a darle il via libera.

< Ottimo. Per quanto riguarda i libri li recupero domani, ho già la lista.> bofonchiò, ancora assonnato. Dopo il terzo film la stanchezza doveva aver preso il sopravvento.

< Non c’è fretta, piccolo. E, comunque, credo che confidarsi con te le sia servito molto di più che vedere tutti quei film. Ora puoi stare tranquillo per un po’.>

Steffan annuì, stiracchiandosi, la schiena che emetteva rumori preoccupanti. Ma l’unica cosa che il ragazzo riusciva a sentire era il suono ritmico dei tasti del computer, una melodia che aveva temuto di non sentire più.

*

Il cavallo doveva aver percepito qualcosa nell’aria, perché s’impennò più volte, fuori controllo, nitrendo a più non posso. Johnny si affrettò a calmarlo, preoccupato da quella reazione improvvisa.

< Si può sapere che ti prende?> sibilò incredulo mentre l’animale si acquietava.

< Ha paura. Come dovresti avere anche tu, ragazzino.>

Il vecchio fissava l’orizzonte con un’espressione cupa, le sopracciglia aggrottate e la preoccupazione stampata in volto. Mentre indicava un punto indefinito con quella sua mano tremante e callosa, i suoi occhi sembravano di vetro e la pipa penzolava pericolosamente ad un angolo della bocca.

< La vedi quella, laggiù?>

Grosse nubi scure si stavano ammassando lungo la sottile linea che separava il cielo dal mare, più scure dell’inchiostro di seppia, più infide delle secche di Lyonel’s Cape, più minacciose di una ciurma di pirati.

< Quella è una tempesta, figliolo, ed una di quelle pericolose. Prega per chi è in mare in questo istante, ragazzo, perché ne avrà seriamente bisogno. Che Dio ci protegga…> concluse il vecchio e si allontanò dal molo zoppicando piano.

Johnny osservò con più attenzione quell’ammasso scuro che si avvicinava con una rapidità terrificante e una strana inquietudine si allargò a macchia d’olio nel suo petto: c’era suo fratello in mare, sarebbe dovuto tornare il giorno seguente.

Riprese il cavallo per le redini e si allontanò in fretta e furia: non sarebbe rimasto con le mani in mano.

*

< Allora, che ve ne pare?>

I due sorrisero, lanciandosi un’occhiata d’approvazione: ora le cose giravano per il verso giusto. Violet si rimise a scrivere con una foga che Steffan avrebbe definito sovrumana; lui e Vincent la osservarono in silenzio, gustandosi le coppe di macedonia che Kym e Ra avevano portato loro.

< Direi che ora le cose vanno per il verso giusto…> bisbigliò il ragazzo al collega, facendo ben attenzione a non disturbare la scrittrice. Vincent annuì soddisfatto, gli occhi che scintillavano.

< Oserei dire che hai fatto proprio un ottimo lavoro, collega.> replicò, l’orecchino che brillava alla luce del sole. Un sole che scaldava in maniera indecente, si disse Steffan, perché da un momento all’altro si sentì seriamente accaldato.

Abbassò lo sguardo e si concentrò sulla sua macedonia: non sapeva spiegarsi il perché, ma era di certo la più buona che avesse mai mangiato.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Di sireni e scrivanie scomode](https://archiveofourown.org/works/801643) by [Kuroi_Nezu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi_Nezu/pseuds/Kuroi_Nezu)




End file.
